Internecivus Raptus Murderous Thief
by Darkwolf0906
Summary: Set in 2115; 50 years ago, an alien species known as Xenomorphs escaped from experimental facilities. The whole of what used to be North America is now one huge nest of Xenomorphs. Since then, humans have hatched a plan to rid themselves of the creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Chestburster

_It's warm, with an intoxicating smell. This is all I know, this is my life so far. _  
><em>My nest, it's cosy, comforting, almost suffocating. <em>  
><em>I don't know how long I've been here, I have no concept of time. <em>  
><em>I just know I have to eat, eat and grow. <em>  
><em>Grow until I can no longer fit in my nest and then- I don't know. Just eat and grow. <em>  
><em>A loud noise erupts from somewhere, my nest shakes, it hurts my senses. I try to move away, but there is no room. <em>  
><em>Liquid ecstasy is around me, sloshing over me, I open my mouth and consume as much as my small body will allow. <em>  
><em>I need more, more than liquid. I nibble at the flesh that cushions me in my nest. <em>  
><em>I feel lethargic, that's not right. I shouldn't feel that way, I know. <em>  
><em>I need out, my nest has shrunk, I no longer fit. <em>  
><em>I bite viciously at the flesh that has been my womb, my nest, my sustenance. <em>  
><em>There is something in my way, I can't get past them, these bars. I have to break them. So I do.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Number Nine

The night-time lab technician dosing in Lab-7 jolted awake at a familiar sound, one she hadn't been expecting for another 6 hours at least. Her bleary eyes settle on the machine beeping at her, something had gone awry with specimen 9. This was bad, very bad, she stands up and strides over to the machine. Scanning the details whilst pressing the panic button.  
>Why did it have to be Number 9?<br>The most important and expensive specimen. The technician's head swings towards the door and she sighs in relief when she hears footsteps pounding down the stairs towards her lab.  
>A wild eyed doctor enter's the room in a hurricane of panic, Dr. King. The closest they had to an expert in this stage of the specimens life-cycle, he'd read reports but had no real experience with them until this batch. The higher up's hadn't thought an actual expert was needed for this part, as it's so short lived, mere days at most.<br>"What's happened, why did you press Nine's panic button?" He ask's the technician, his eye's practically begging her to tell him it was a false alarm. If anything went wrong, he was likely to be killed off. Nobody knew this for sure, it was mainly a rumour going around that anybody who messed up disappeared off the face of the earth, more than likely, they were used in experiments.  
>The technician cringes back and points towards the screen.<br>"It's early." She mumbles unnecessarily as the computer screen she had pointed at had in bright red text:

WARNING: SPECIMEN NINE HAS ERUPTED FROM HOST. INCUBATION TIME:- 19HOURS 43MINUTES.

"Shit." Dr. King mutters. "They need at least 24 hours in the host to develop."  
>"Do you want me to call one of the higher up's, sir?" The technician asks in a high pitched tone, fear of failure evident in her voice.<br>Dr. King paces back and forth, his mind reeling.  
>"No, put it in the artificial incubation tank. It's the first time they've ever been needed.." His voice trails off as he picks up the phone.<br>"I'll phone them, you call some more technicians to help you with Nine." He sighs and starts dialling the number for his boss, dreading the conversation he was about to have.  
>All the other facilities have never had any problems with the creatures, not since the first outbreak over 50 years ago.<br>Each facility has several different alien life forms, apart from this one, Lab-7. This one had only the creatures dubbed 'Xenomorphs', the most viscous and intelligent of the aliens humans had found and captured.  
>Experts had figured out years ago that the best way to keep Xeno's under control was to have a Queen and no more than ten Drones. That way, there wasn't enough Drones to overpower them and a Queen close by keeps their bad behaviour to a minimum.<br>Dr. King sighs again when the phone is answered at the other end and asks to be put through to the boss of all the bosses. Lana Weyland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Death/Birth

The lab technician and her two assistants; Ken and Andros, entered the lab room dubbed 'The Nursery'. Some of the staff had a slightly twisted sense of humour but surprisingly, the name stuck. Inside were three seats, with two humans hosts and one corpse sat in them, with glass cases above their chests that automatically shut once the sensors caught movement. The object of their attention was the one in the middle, above the corpse.  
>The glass casing was caked in blood on the inside, the creature had quite a messy 'birth'. Every now and again they could vaguely see the squirming alien as it tried to find a way out.<br>Ken peered inside. "Viscous bastard." He mutters, disgust evident on his face as he stares at the lumps of flesh the creature had brought with it from the host as it entered the world.  
>Andros, ever the composed and unaffected person he was walked over to the aliens container and unhooked it from the frame above the corpse. A bored look on his face, turns towards the lab technician. "Incubation tank right, Keyla?"<br>The lab technician wasn't used to hearing her own name at work, to everybody she was just 'The lab technician', everyone but these two.  
>She smiled slightly at him. "Yes, there is a remote control in the draw underneath it to release the critter from that container. But leave the container in there with it, don't want to risk it getting out." She follows him over to the tank.<br>Keyla examines the creature, it looked like a deformed snake to her, just with sharp needle like teeth and no eyes.  
>"Hey, look it has arms, it's not supposed to have arms yet is it?" Kens voice from behind her makes Keyla jump, she had been entranced with watching the 'chestburster'.<br>She peers at the underneath and see's that Ken was right, it had arms already and the start of hands, it's fingers only stumps so far. Keyla jotted this down on her report, it was further along than it should be, the incubation tank wasn't needed.  
>It needed to be moved to a cell for adult Xenomorphs, it was only just 21 hours old but if her calculations were correct it would be fully grown in just a few hours.<br>Keyla calls Central Control on the intercom.  
>"This is lab assistant Keyla, we need the cell for Xeno; Number nine prepped and ready asap and the top expert for this particular Xeno, also asap." Keyla says in a rush into the microphone, she was nervous and excited as she was the main assistant for Number Nine and would be staying with him permanently.<br>"Roger that, keep watch on Nine until I get back to ya' on that." A masculine voice, distorted with static from the intercom replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Eleven is Vice

The sound of my heart beat, the only noise I've ever heard.  
>It vibrates throughout my body.<br>Images flash through my minds eye constantly, knowledge I've never learned put into my brain without my ever learning it.  
>There is some knowledge that I already knew, like memories.<br>A beautiful creature, her call a sad melody of pain and longing. I need to find her. There is someone else I know I need to find too, another me, my other half.

Everyone who is left on Earth know of the Aliens, the Xenomorphs and that there are facilities that keep and experiment on them. What they don't know is that there is another facility below the one known as Lab-7, not even the highest members of staff in Lab-7 know of this one. Because even though humans agree on experimentation on alien lifeforms, they wouldn't agree with it on other humans.  
>A man stands in this underground Lab, in front of a large container, staring intently at what is inside it. He watches as it's fingers twitch almost constantly as information is downloaded directly into it's brain.<br>A robotic voice from beside him interrupts his gazing and he turns to glare at the cyborg that disturbed him, then frowns in annoyance realising his glare would have no effect on this emotionless hunk of metal. Damn, did he miss humans, his pitch black eyes always unnerved them and he loved the fearful expressions on their faces.  
>"What?" He growls at the machine. The cyborg just holds up a phone in reply and walks away as soon as he takes it.<br>He puts the phone to his ear. "What?" He repeats down the phone.  
>A familiar cold feminine voice replies. "Niro, dearest. How are you?" Her voice always both irritated him and exhilarated him.<br>"Cut the crap Lana, what d'ya want?" He huffed. A tinkling laughter echoed down the phone and he gritted his teeth whilst smirking.  
>"How's our darling little Vice doing?"<br>"Vice? Is that what you decided to call it? I thought it was just gonna' be Number 11, you shouldn't name things y'know."  
>Niro shakes his head as he says this, wondering what the damned woman was up to this time.<br>"I thought the name quite suited the little monster, it means a large number of horrible things like depravity, sin, wickedness, and corruption."  
>A loud laugh burst out from Niro unexpectedly. Lana Weyland was a horrible, cruel woman, that's why he liked her. "Anyways, it's not so little anymore, it looks like a 12-13 year old after only 6 months." Niro says whilst examining the creature in the vat of life sustaining liquid.<br>"Hrmm, is that so?.. I suppose that will have to do as we don't have any more time." Lana replies thoughtfully. "The other one is already out in the world and growing bigger by the hour." Niro raises his eyebrows in suprise, he didn't expect Nine to be ready so early.  
>"I hear ya', I'll get the 'Borgs to get him out." Niro smirks. "Congrats doll, your a mother!" He says in a mock cheerful voice.<br>Lana had donated an egg to create the little beast. Niro could practically hear Lana's smirk when she replied with "He definitely takes more after his father, my dearest 'Savage'." Niro cringes at the reminder that it was his sperm that had fertilised her egg, he'd walked right into that one. Then smirks at the nickname, given to him by Lana herself when she watched him laugh at the human hosts faces when they realised there was a Chestburster inside them.  
>Niro 'Savage' Black smiles fondly at the memory and hangs up the phone to go keep the cyborgs in line.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I have moved my story to another website, so if you've enjoyed it so far then feel free to read it there.)

I've changed some of the chapters and added a few more so I'd suggest re-reading it. Thanks!

It's on; Worthyofpublishing

Name of the book is the same, Internecivus Raptus (Murderous Thief) by Darkwolf.


End file.
